


Sweet trouble

by kagss



Category: Taynew, petekao, จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagss/pseuds/kagss
Summary: Pete warns Kao about getting sick and Kao does not listen.





	Sweet trouble

**Author's Note:**

> So here I'm back again not with taynew but petekao as I wanted some petekao fluff, because I can't wait for the dark blue kiss. I really hope you like it though!

It’s been 2 years since they have started dating and 1 year since they have job and they are living together.

“Hey are you okay? Your face looks paler than usual?” Asks Pete as Kao prepares his bag to leave for work.

“Why do you have to go to the office on Saturday too?” Whines Pete.

“Hey its not much work I’ll be back in 3-4 hours.” says Kao.

“I won’t take care of you if you get a fever.” Says Pete with an annoying tone.

“I will work hard not to get one then.” chuckles Kao as ge tries not to show any sign of him not being okay.

Pete tsks at that.

Because if Kao doesn’t go today he’ll have to go to work tomorrow and he wanted to avoid that at any cost because he wanted at least one day of weekend with Pete, but no way he is telling Pete all this.

“Please don’t be angry I’m leaving now take care of the house bye!!”

“I’m not a kid!! Get lost!” says Pete angrily.

 

 

Of course Pete was right Kao wasn’t feeling good and Pete noticed that and Pete was angry that they finally had a day to spend together after a long week but Kao is going to work.

After working for 3 hours straight sitting at the pc Kao finally gets up to get some coffee but he suddenly feels dizzy, he was going to fall but steadies himself by taking the support of the table.

“Hey Kao if you are not feeling good you can go home now your work is almost finished right? you can do the remaining on Monday.” Says Kao’s boss.

“Can I do that?? Then I’ll accept your offer and head home sir, thank you!”

 

 

“When is he coming back it’s been 3 hours almost, there goes our weekend to trash” he says as he kicks the pillow beside him.

“I’ll go buy something from the convenience store to eat and drink, I don’t want to cook anything right now.”

So he gets up from the bed, takes his wallet and goes towards the door to open and hears the door opening from behind.

“Kao’s back?” he thinks as he pulls the door.

And suddenly Kao hugs Pete when he comes in.

“Oi Kao what are you doing? Get off me you are heavy!!!”

As now Kao is putting his whole weight on Pete and whispers in weak voice “I’m sorry I tried but it seems that you were right” before he falls on Pete and now both are on the floor.

"You are really warm Ai Pete" says Kao

“Hey Kao what are you saying?”

As he touches Kao’s waist he realises that Kao’s body feels really hot. He touches his forehead,

“What the fuck Kao you are burning!!,shit”

He pushes Kao to the side gently and brings him to the bed in their room and prepares cold cloth to put on Kao’s forehead.

“Kao I need to go buy medicine for the fever just hang in there, I’ll prepare porridge once I come back” Says Pete while putting cold cloth over Kao’s forehead.

When he tries to leave Kao pulls on his wrist.

“Don’t go!! I don’t need medicine I need you.”

Pete holds Kao’s hand tightly says"Well I would have definitely liked to do that right now but right now just think of getting better I’ll come back in 5-10 minutes okay?“ and kisses Kao’s cheek to assure him.

"Okay.” says Kao pouting.

“Fucking adorable ah shit no not now my heart.” thinks Pete.

 

 

He comes back in the time as he promised and goes to prepare the porridge as he realises that Kao has fallen asleep.

But he needs the young man to take the medicines so he goes to wake him and make him eat at least something.

“Come on Kao you can do it just two more bites and you can take the medicines..” Pete feeding his boyfriend and Kao whining “No I can’t eat anymore!” but Pete forces him to eat anyway.

“Hmm. Take it” Pete orders Kao to take the meds.

“Now go to sleep.” Says Pete as he sits besides Kao and puts his hand on Kao’s forehead stroking his hair.

“You are acting too sweet today, are you gonna like beat me tomorrow or something? Asks confused Kao.

Pete gets above Kao and kisses Kao on lips.

"Hey you could get my feve-” before he could say something Pete puts his tongue in Kao’s mouth and they have a passionate kiss until two of them are out of their breaths.

“Now sleep, don’t ask too many questions.” Orders Pete as gets off of Kao.

“Then don’t leave me stay besides me..” whispers Kao as he starts dozing off.

“We’ll see about that.” Says Pete.

Kao just pouts and feels sleep taking over him.

“Of course I’m not leaving you” says Pete as he plants a kiss on Kao’s forehead.

Next morning Kao wakes up to Pete’s hand on his stomach like protecting him from something and his nose just nudging Kao’s cheek.

“So you didn’t leave me” Kao smiles to himself and observes his handsome and beautiful boyfriend.

Kao starts stroking the other’s cheek

“Ummmm stop that let me sleep a little.”

Kao just kisses Pete and suddenly Pete is awake.

“Hey are you feeling okay now?”

“Yeah thank you for yesterday. I love you Pete” says Kao as he hugs Pete tightly.

“Today you have to do all the housework, I’m not gonna do a single thing."Says Pete while hugging Kao back "Even yesterday’s dishes.” with a smirk.

“Ai Pete I can’t believe you are doing this to me!”

"But getting sick again does not sound bad if you are gonna behave like this." 

"Don't joke around you idiot! what did you think I’m gonna let you do however you please and not get back at you? Its a punishment for not listening to me!” As they start fighting in the bed. Eventually Pete wins and yeah Kao has to do all the housework for that day and maybe for the coming days.


End file.
